A Very Weasley Camping Trip
by BookwormBpants
Summary: What happens when the whole Weasley family goes camping together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Here is the start of another story. The story is finished, so updates should be pretty frequent. I'll try to edit things as I go, but I apologize in advance for my grammar. I do not own anything I'm not JKR! Please read and review I love to hear your feedback.**

Molly Weasley looked around her kitchen at the faces of her family. There were all here for Sunday dinner; she and Arthur had an important announcement to make. They wanted to go on a camping trip the whole family for one week. The timing would be perfect to keep everyone occupied after the anniversary of the battle. Molly's heart gave a twinge when she remembered that Fred would not be on this camping trip, but she tried to push on. George and Ron could close the shop for the week or at least leave it in their employees hands. Bill and Fleur would be bringing their newborn daughter Victore along. Ginny's first season with the Hollyhead Harpies would be over by then. Everyone else would have to take vacation from the ministry, but that shouldn't be too hard none of them had had a day off in two years. Molly would speak to the minister himself if she had to, Kingsley would not deny her this family memory. Smiling the contented smile of a mother who will not be told no Molly levitated the last of the food onto the table.

Arthur smiled at her when she sat down and gripped her hand under the table. Molly sighed in contentment as the happy noises of her boisterous family surrounded her. Once everyone had filled their plates and the talking died down Molly squeezed Arthurs hand and he set down his fork to make the announcement. "Kids, your mother and I have something very important to tell you all." Bill looked up from his plate with a confused expression on his face, "Please tell me that we are not getting another brother." Molly looked at Bill with a shocked expression on her face, the rest of her children looked stunned. "Now why on Earth would you ask that William? The only Weasley babies to be expected are the grandchildren you all will have." Bill sighed in relief, "Good, you had me worried, those are the exact words dad used every time he told us we were getting another sibling." Arthur laughed, "No this is a different kind of exciting news, your mother and I have decided that we want to go on a camping trip this summer, and we want all of you to come as well. We were thinking we'd go the last week of June or the first week of July, whenever everyone can get off."

Molly watched her children's faces and was pleased to see they all looked excited about the prospect of a family vacation. Naturally Percy was the first to voice concerns, "Mother, father, how will this work, we aren't exactly easy to coordinate. Even if by some miracle all of us can get off work at the ministry, which would practically leave them understaffed, Bill and Fleur will be traveling with an infant, George and Ron have to run the shop, and Ginny's Quidditch season could be unpredictable. That's before you even get to the complications of the trip itself. Where are we going? How are we going to get there? What will the sleeping arrangements be?" At this George smirked, "What's wrong Percy, are you afraid you won't be able to share a tent with Audrey here, or are you afraid Harry and Ginny will share a tent together?" Molly watched as Harry and Ginny both blushed deeply. Percy just glared at George with his neck turning a shade of red a Weasley could be proud of.

Molly cut in before an all-out fight could begin, "Yes Percy things are a bit complicated, but your father and I really want to do this and as for all your questions, do you really think your father and I wouldn't consider these things. There are some lovely woods by a lake in the mountains surrounding Hogwarts. We are going to go up there; we'll travel in your father's newest muggle contraption. It's a wus..." Arthur broke in, "it's a Bus Molly dear, they use them to transport Muggle children to school. It's like a muggle child's version of the Knight bus." Molly continued, "we'll travel in the bus, provided your father proves to me it's safe, if not we can arrange a portkey. And sleeping arrangements are already taken care of. Your father and I will be in one tent, Bill, Fleur, and little Vic will be in another tent, and all you who are unmarried will be in two tents, one for girls and one for boys." As she finished speaking grins crossed the children's faces and Molly knew that they were all excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the first real chapter I'm putting two up today because I won't have time to update tomorrow. Enjoy!**

Molly watched the growing crowds of red heads with contentment. The day of the trip had finally arrived; everyone had managed to get off for the first week of July. Bill and Fleur had arrived with baby Vic in tow. The beautiful strawberry blonde baby was gurgling at Molly from her mother's shoulder. Percy arrived on time with everything he needed stowed away, Audrey stood next to him still a little nervous around the family. Arthur was trying to pack everything into the back of the bus with the help of Charlie. Molly wished her second oldest would find someone special and settle down, she didn't know how many more years of his bachelor days she could handle. Molly heard the pop of someone apparating in and looked to see George and Ron having a heated discussion about whether or not Verity could be trusted to run the entire store for a week. Molly smiled at this, she didn't know what George would have done if he hadn't had Ron to push him to reopen the shop after Fred died. Molly was beginning to get impatient where was Ginny she should have been home and hour ago. She looked over hopefully when heard another pop and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Ginny flanked by Harry holding Teddy, and Hermione.

After much fussing with the bus everything was stowed away and they were ready to leave. Fortunately the children had taken over the bus loading, and it went much quicker without Arthur hurrying around like a child. She climbed onto the bus, which Arthur insisted he could drive, and saw her children splayed out on the bench seats. She settled herself in the bench behind Arthur's chair and they were off.

* * *

><p>Hermione snuggled into Ron's side and sighed in contentment. Everyone had managed to take to time off work and this week was going to be fun. Hermione allowed the waves of sound to roll over her, whenever she was around the Weasley family it was like she was tossed into an ocean of sound. There was so much talking and laughter, and more than a little yelling, Hermione had quickly learned to let it all roll over her or it quickly became overwhelming. She looked across the aisle to see Harry Playing with Teddy. Ginny had the toddler on her lap and Harry was popping over the back of the seat playing peek-a-Boo with him. She couldn't help but smile at the look of pure joy on Harry's face. Teddy more than anything else helped Harry to heal after the war. There was only so much the rest of them could do and even Ginny was often at a loss when it came to Harry's black mood, but Andy had needed help with Teddy and as his godfather Harry was the one to provide that help. Hermione watched as slowly Harry stopped having to pretend to be okay and eventually really was.<p>

Hermione felt Ron's arm tighten around her and looked up to see George smirking at Ron. "What on Earth are you two carrying on about?" George tried to look innocent and blinked at Hermione. She shot him a glare that could rival Mrs. Weasley's and he caved. "I was just suggesting to ickle Ronniekins that we play a game of truth or dare Weasley style." This seemed to catch Ginny's attention and she glared at her brother from across the aisle, "No way we had to stop playing that because it got too ugly." Hermione shot Ginny a questioning look, "you don't want to know Hermione, let's just say mum banned the game." By now the other Weasley brothers had caught on and were grinning slyly. They glanced towards where their mother sat at the front of the bus, Bill was the first to speak, "I think we should play, but we can't play like we used to. This isn't a no holds barred game now, you can't cross the line." Charlie looked at his older brother, "the line William really. Besides we aren't children anymore nobody is going to get traumatized by a game of Truth or Dare."

At those words Hermione watched Mrs. Weasley's head turn so quickly she could hear her neck crack, "Did I just hear someone say truth or dare? You all know that game is forbidden in this family. You do not know how to play nicely, and frankly I do not trust you all not to dare someone to jump out a window." The Weasley children all started to turn red, but it was George who spoke first. "Mum we aren't little kids anymore; nobody is going to get hurt if we play. What if you come supervise and if someone says or does something you think is traumatizing you can intervene." Molly looked at George and realized that her shocked expression was mirrored on the faces of all her children, "George dear, did you realize that was a responsible thing to say?" George smirked at his mother, "Yeah mum I am aware. Now are we playing or not?" Molly Weasley sighed in a resigned kind of way and moved to sit closer to her children. They adjusted themselves so they were one to a seat in a circle in the back of the bus. Hermione found herself stuck a seat in front of Ron and right behind George. This made her a little nervous until she saw Harry sitting across from her stuck between Ginny and Percy. Judging by the expression on his face she was better off over here.

Bill stood up and looked at Fleur, Harry, Audrey, and finally his gaze landed on Hermione. She felt rather uncomfortable about the looks of pity the non Weasleys were receiving from the rest of the group. Finally Bill spoke, "Okay to the four of you who have never played before here are the rules. First, in your first game you must do an extra round. Since you've never played our game before we will give you each a question to answer or a dare to do, if you refuse you lose. Second, anything goes," Molly coughed pointedly, "alright mum, almost anything goes, just don't cross the line, nothing that will traumatize or cause lasting physical damage. Other than that anything goes, and since we are not little kids anymore I would like to add, keep it PG please, nothing to risqué understood." Bill looked around the circle and then sat back down. Hermione tried to hide the terror she was feeling, this was like one of those sleep over games from when she was little. They always ended horribly. Ron seemed to sense her distress and began rubbing circles on her back. Hermione felt her muscles relax, this was the Weasley family, not some malicious nine year girl this would be fun.

Bill stood back up again, "Okay since I am the oldest I will give the first challenge. Truth, did you have a childhood nick name, something other kids called you, and what was it?" Fleur went first, "Ze ozer girls called me Flem." At this Hermione noticed Ginny turning beet red. Next was Audrey's turn, "they called me ice queen." Then it was Harry, "they just called me that Potter brat." Now it was Hermione's turn, "they called me Beaver."

Charlie stood up next, "Dare, kiss your significant other on the lips in front of us all." Hermione leaned over to kiss Ron and noticed Audrey, Fleur, and Harry doing the same. A quick peck on the lips later and it was over; maybe this game wouldn't be so bad after all. Although Hermione noted with a smirk that the Weasley brothers were all glaring at Harry.

Then Percy took his turn, "Truth, what was your first detention for?" Again Fleur went first, "I told ze teacher zat she was an ideeot. She was, but I still got ze detention." Then Audrey, "I have never gotten a detention." Then Harry, "For being up on the Astronomy tower at midnight." Hermione couldn't help but smile, "mine was also for being up on the astronomy tower at midnight."

The smile left Hermione's face when she saw George stand up. This was the one she had been dreading. "Dare, eat a worm from the bait bucket." They all four took a worm from George while Molly watched with an amused smile on her face, as though this was something she had seen before. They all choked down their worms and glared at a grinning George.

Next Ron stood up, "Dare, do the chicken dance." Ron's request was met with confused looks, so he demonstrated, and the gestured for them to continue. They all danced the chicken dance, and Hermione couldn't help, but glare at Fleur a little no one should look that graceful doing the chicken dance."

Finally it was almost over Ginny stood up, and evil glint in her eye and said, "Truth, who was your first kiss and how old were you?" Fleur went first, "I was fourteen and hiz name was Pierre." Audrey was next "I was seventeen and his name was Scott." Then Harry, "I was fifteen and her name was Cho." Then it was Hermione, "I was fourteen and his name was Victor."

Before the next round of the game could begin, Ron's sputtering was interrupted by an almighty crash from the front of the bus and then they stopped moving. When they glanced out the back window Hermione saw a trail of motor pieces tracked down the road. It appeared the bus was broken.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hopefully it's nice where you are. Were I am we woke up to below freezing temperatures and snow. It was 66 degrees (Fahrenheit) two days ago so it's a bit disconcerting. Here's the next update, sorry again for any mistakes. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please read and review!**

Ginny would never admit it, but she was glad the bus was broken. Her dad had apparated back to the burrow to get what he needed to fix the bus. When he got back they would have to help fix it, so there could be no more Truth or Dare. The last time they played she had been thrown out Ron's bedroom window because the twins dared him to find out if little girls bounced. She had right into the pond, but that was beside the point. The point was Weasley's shouldn't play truth or dare, they loved mischief too much. Ginny rested her arms along the top of her bus seat to peek over at Harry who was holding Teddy. The little boy's hair was a vivid blue, a sure sign that he was Happy. Watching Harry play with Teddy always made Ginny's heart flutter, if she hadn't already been in love with him, she would have fallen the first time she saw him with Teddy.

Ginny was pulled back to reality when she saw a pair of bright green eyes staring at her. Ginny's stomach decided to start doing back flips; she didn't think she would ever get used to Harry's eyes. There was so much love in them and when all that love was directed at her it made her melt. "You got off lucky love, with mum watching the game was almost too civil." Harry grinned and leaned over the seat to kiss her forehead, "it seemed a little too safe, what exactly did these games used to look like? It can't have been pretty if your mum had to ban the game." Ginny smirked, "you know Weasley's we love mischief. This becomes very obvious in truth or dare. I got thrown out a window, Fred and George scared Ron by turning his to teddy bear into a spider, and Charlie broke an arm swinging from a tree. So many little things happened that it got to be too much for mum to keep up with."

They heard a pop followed by the return of Mr. Weasley. Harry and Hermione went to take the tools from him, as the only ones raised by muggles they were less likely to injure themselves, and were very good at keeping dad moving when he got into one of his muggle obsessions. There was a lot of noise coming from the front of the bus and judging by her father's exclamations Harry and Hermione had once again stopped him from injuring himself.

Ginny returned her focus to the inside of the bus when George sat down next to her. 'Hey baby sis." Ginny shifted a sleeping Teddy to turn and face George, "What George?" He just smirked at her and glanced towards the women at the front of the bus. "GINNY WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU SITTING BACK HERE ON YOUR OWN. GO JOIN THE OTHER WOMEN." Ginny groaned inwardly, she should have seen this coming. The boys didn't want her listening in to them so to torture her they were sending her up to talk to mum, Fleur, and Audrey. Ginny glared at her brother and went to sit with the chattering women. Ginny hated this kind of girl talk she could chat with her mum and it was easy to talk to Hermione, but Fleur was hard to stomach is large doses and Audrey was unbearable.

* * *

><p>Harry gritted his teeth and tried to stop Mr. Weasley from crushing his hand in the engine. Hermione had grease on her cheek and was surreptitiously repairing the engine magically while Harry kept Mr. Weasley out of Harm's way. Arthur turned to help Hermione and they switched role, Harry tried to fix the motor while Hermione watched Mr. Weasley. It only took them a half hour to get the bus ready to go again. They climbed back on the bus and Hermione went rather reluctantly o sit with the women. Harry looked to see if Ginny wanted him to take Teddy, but he sleeping toddler was curled up on Molly Weasley's shoulder. Harry continued to the back of the bus and sat next to Ron. The bus started moving again and in no time t all they reached their camp site.<p>

When everything had been unloaded and stacked in the center of the campsite Hermione took over. She looked at Harry and Ron, "You two know the drill, tents up, and then protective enchantments." Harry and Ron exchanged a glance and set about magicking the tents up. They each took one of the big tents and Hermione the two small ones. When they finished, the three friends carefully paced out the outer limits of their camp site and cast the protective charms they had become so familiar with while on the run for a year. With that done Hermione shot them both another look. Without a word the two boys turned to go into the forest for fire wood. Harry couldn't help laughing to himself, after nine years of friendship the three of them could effectively communicate nonverbally.

When they were far enough into the trees that no one would hear them Ron spoke, "It feels a little weird doesn't it mate?" Harry nodded, "being in a tent, camping again, it's certainly a little surreal." Ron grinned at Harry, "Well we'll just have to make some good tent memories this week." Harry grinned back and then stopped when something on the ground caught his eye. He stopped and pointed it out to Ron, with and evil glint in his eyes Ron nodded. Together the boys gathered the wild mushrooms from the ground and finished gathering the fire wood. When they returned to the camp site they saw that Hermione had been busy while they were gone. All the gear was stowed away and the Weasley men were glancing at Hermione nervously.

Harry put his fire wood down over by the tent while Ron used his to set up the cooking fire. When that was done to Hermione's satisfaction Mr. Weasley took over insisting they use matches to start the fire. While he tried to get the matches to light Harry and Ron put the Mushrooms they gathered into a bowl and wandered over to Hermione. Much to Harry's amusement Hermione looked torn between wanting to help Mr. Weasley, and a desire to laugh at how ridiculous he looked. Ron held the bowl out to Hermione, "Look what we found for you love." Hermione looked at the mushrooms and then looked at the boys. The look on her face meant trouble but they didn't get out of the way quickly enough and both found themselves with a face full of mushroom. The rest of the Weasley family watched as the three friends chased each other around the campsite throwing mushrooms and laughing. Distracted as he was Mr. Weasley managed to light a match and drop it into the wood.

Molly Weasley cuddled into her husband's side and watched as her children ate marshmallows. They set almost as many on fire as they put in their mouths, but thanks to the refilling charm on the bag they weren't going to run out. Dinner had been Hermione's idea. Everything they ate had been roasted over the fire. Molly smiled remembering her children's reactions to dinner. They each had a stick and had roasted everything they ate over the fire. Molly was pleased to see that everyone was smiling. She was a little worried about Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the last time they had been in a tent had been that horrible year. It hadn't occurred to her at first, but now she was worried that they might have trouble this week. The Mushrooms had broken her heart, to think that they had had nothing but mushrooms to eat for so long, but at least they could laugh about it. Molly noticed the younger members of her family were asleep, little Victoire was curled up in Bill's lap and Teddy was on Harry's lap with his face buried in his neck. She watched Ron eat another Marshmallow and saw George fling a still flaming Marshmallow at Percy. At that Molly decided it was time to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron shuffled his feet awkwardly as he headed towards Hermione to kiss her goodnight. He saw similar postures on Harry and Percy. George and Charlie were smirking at them and Bill and Fleur had already disappeared into their own tent with a look of married superiority. When all the uncomfortable good nights were completed the boys made their way back to the tent. Ron couldn't help but notice the angry glares his brothers were giving Harry; he tried not to laugh, as uncomfortable as thoughts of Harry and Ginny's love life made him, he was still better at coping then his brothers were. They couldn't seem to wrap their minds around why Harry and Ginny had to kiss; hand holding seemed like more than enough physical contact.

In the tent the boys quickly changed into Pajamas, Ron sighed as he pulled on his perpetually too small maroon pajamas. The tent was rather large with four sets of bunk beds, a bath, and a small kitchen. Teddy was hopping up and down on Harry's bunk while Harry tried patiently to get the squirming child ready for bed. Ron was sharing a bunk bed with Harry and Teddy so he fervently hoped the child would calm down. Finally everyone was in their night clothes and Teddy was snuggling his stuffed wolf, named moony, contentedly.

George looked around the tent at his brothers and evil grin stretching across his face, "Okay boys, mum's not around, how about some more truth or dare?" Ron glanced around nervously and nodded his assent. They sat in a circle on the floor, Teddy at Harry's insistence remained in the bed. George went first, "Ron Truth or Dare?"

Ron gulped, why did he have to get picked first, "Dare." He closed his eyes and awaited his sentence. Finally after what seemed an eternity George spoke, "Your dare is to strip naked and go jump in the lake. Then come back here and your hair better be wet." Ron felt his ears go red and moved to the tent flap before removing his pajamas; hopefully they would still be here when he got back. Taking a deep breath he ran into the night and jumped in the lake, the water was freezing. After ensuring all parts of his body had gotten wet Ron climbed out of the water looking towards the girls' tent. He hoped they didn't come out and see him.

Ron rushed back into the tent and hurriedly covered his freezing body with his still warm pajamas. Harry used his wand to help dry Ron off and soon he stopped shivering. Ron looked up to see Bill and his dad walking into the tent. "Bill and I decided we would come see what you were up to." Arthur Weasley smiled down at his children. "Mum and Fleur were going to have a little girl time," Bill explained.

* * *

><p>In the girls tent Hermione was looking around nervously. Their tent was identical to the boys, just a bit smaller. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley had just shown up to have some girl time. Hermione felt as though her stomach was in knots. This was too like those awful childhood slumber parties. Hermione knew Ginny and Mrs. Weasley would never try to hurt her, but she didn't know about Fleur or Audrey, and accidents could happen.<p>

The women settled in on the bed, baby Victoire was tucked into some blankets fast asleep. Once she was sure her daughter was fast asleep Fleur looked to the other women, "Okay, ze men are off getting into zome mischief, now it ez time for a little girl talk." Hermione eyed Ginny nervously; the other women titter at the idea of girl talk. Audrey spoke up, "So basically you want to talk about our love lives." Fleur looked at Audrey like she had two heads, and Mrs. Weasley spoke, "Of course dear, there's nothing wrong with a little chat between us girls." Fleur nodded in agreement, "So let us start wiz the obvious, ow iz it?" Fleur looked suggestively at the other women. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a glance. Hermione wasn't really comfortable talking about her and Ron's love life, and she knew Ginny and Harry were waiting for something. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Several uncomfortable hours later, everyone was returned to their beds and settling in for the night. For a while only the sounds of snoring could be heard coming from the tents and then everyone was startled awake by the gut wrenching screams that tore through the night. Harry and Ron were both thrashing about in their beds. Harry was screaming, "NO, PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM. STOP! PLEASE STOP!" A terrified Teddy was sitting in the corner of the bed crying as he tried to wake his still screaming godfather. Ron fell out of his bunk, his words ripping from his throat, "NO, PLEASE, DON'T! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Percy pulled Teddy from Harry's bed and tried to comfort the toddler, while George and Charlie tried to wake the screaming boys. Arthur came running into the tent just in time to see both boys wake up still visibly shaking.<p>

The two pale boys were covered in sweat, they looked at each other and an understanding passed between them. Arthur put a hand on each boy's shoulder, "Maybe you two should get cleaned up, then have a nice cup of tea and head back to bed." Before either boy could answer a scream pierced the night, they looked at each other, "Hermione." Before Arthur could stop them they were racing across the campsite to the girls' tent. They found the girls crowded around Hermione's bunk, Molly was sitting on her bed trying to calm the shrieking girl. Ron managed to shake Hermione awake. The three friends looked at each other and remembered the last time they had been in a tent together. It had been when they were captured by snatchers. When Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix. The three wandered out to the edge of the lake still shaken from their nightmares and sat shoulder to shoulder looking out over the landscape.

Hermione was the first to speak, "I don't think I can go back into that tent tonight." Harry and Ron nodded their agreement, so all three summoned their bed clothes and they laid them out on the beach side by side. Teddy escaped Percy's clutches and ran up to Harry, "Awwe, you otay?" Harry smiled down at the little boy; his hair was a deep blue which means he was worried. Harry picked Teddy up and cuddled him, "Everything is fine kiddo, it was just a nightmare." Eventually Ron and Hermione fell asleep holding hands, and Teddy curled into Harry's chest and was softly snoring. Harry lay awake and stared at the moon. He couldn't help but remember all the bad memories, a wave of guilt rolled over him, and he felt his mood sinking. Harry tried to shake himself out of it, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt these people he loved again, and Teddy may not have parents, but he had Harry and he would make sure Teddy always knew how much he was loved. Eventually Harry slipped into unconsciousness.

Molly and Arthur watched them fall asleep; they gave each other concerned looks. Would Harry, Ron, and especially Hermione be able to sleep in the tents all week?


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rise was perfect; it was framed by the mountains and reflecting off the lake. The sky was a clear blue and it was promising to be a perfect day. The silence of the morning however was broken by the quarrelling Weasleys.

"Arthur this is absolutely ridiculous!"

"Now Molly dear you're overreact…"

"Don't you tell me I'm overreacting Arthur Weasley! Why on Earth can't I cook with Magic, this muggle obsession will be the death of us all. First the Wus…"

"It's actually a Bus Molly dear."

"First the Bus, and then the fire and now breakfast, I love you dear, but if you don't stop this foolishness I shall tie you to a tree and let the animals nibble on you."

Arthur Weasley nodded at his wife and backed away from her so she could begin cooking with magic. He noticed the trio and baby Teddy had been woken up by their disagreement. He went to join them by the lake. He would probably be safer over there anyway.

Arthur sat down next to Ron and looked over his youngest son. He was holding hands with Hermione and making faces at Teddy. Arthur looked at the faces of his children, Molly may not have birthed them, but Harry and Hermione were as much his children as Ron was, their eyes were hollow and they had dark circles under their eyes. Though all three young people were smiling at Teddy's antics the look did not reach their eyes.

Arthur thought back to when his children were little. Sometimes they had nightmares. Whenever that happened other than talking to his children about their fears the best way he knew to avoid nightmares was to exhaust the kids so much they fell asleep as soon as they hit the pillow. Arthur smiled to himself, between the woods and the lake he could easily exhaust the trio so they slept well tonight. He excused himself and went to look through his muggle camping books in the tent.

* * *

><p>Ginny woke up to her parents arguing, as this was a regular occurrence it took her a moment to remember where she was. Then everything came rushing back. She remembered Hermione's screams and the haunted looks in Harry and Ron's eyes. Ginny sighed; she didn't know how to help them. She threw a jumper on over her night clothes and went to find Harry. She saw him sitting by the lake with Ron and Hermione. Teddy was trying his hardest to grab Harry's glasses and Ron appeared to be egging the toddler on while Hermione just looked disapprovingly at both of them. Harry caught sight of her and smiled, this momentary distraction was all Teddy needed, Ginny giggled as she walked over to where Harry was prying his glasses out of Teddy's little fist.<p>

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and reached over to straighten his glasses on his nose. She took in the hollow look in his eyes and the dark circles that ringed those green orbs. Ron and Hermione decided to go for a walk around the lake before breakfast. Ginny bumped Harry's shoulder with her own, "Okay spill Potter." Harry looked at her in confusion. "You know what I'm talking about, what happened last night?" Harry's eyes darkened and he looked down at the toddler who was trying to eat a rock. Pulling the rock out of his godson's hands Harry replied, "It was just a nightmare, it's been a while since any of us have been in a tent. The last time was right before Hermione was tortured at Malfoy Manor. It was just hard to remember that, and everything that happened that year. You know how it is; you had the same problem when you went back to Hogwarts." Ginny nodded, she remembered how it had felt to be back at school after the battle. It had been horrible at first, everywhere she looked had reminded her of the people they had lost, but it had helped her heal. Maybe this week would do the same for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Ginny smiled at Harry, "Okay, but you have to promise me something." Harry looked at her; she was pleased to see some life was coming back into his eyes, "what am I promising?" Ginny tried to look reassuring, "don't worry it's nothing horrible, just promise me you'll talk to me if you start having problems again, you don't have to do this alone." Harry nodded as he once again pulled the rock away from his godson.

* * *

><p>Molly set about making breakfast; she knew Arthur was up to something. He had that look in his eye again. No doubt he had some plan to help the trio sleep nightmare free tonight; Arthur really was a caring father. She smiled at her four youngest, still trying to get used to the sight of Teddy on Harry's lap. Molly dotted on Teddy he was like her first grandchild, but it was odd to see her two youngest with a baby. Molly could still remember when just days after the battle of Hogwarts a terrified Harry tried to help Andy with Teddy. She had to give him lessons on babies, and it had been a wonderful distraction from her grief. Molly smiled to herself, she wouldn't be surprised if there were even more grandbabies in her future. She had a feeling that Ron and Harry would both propose soon.<p>

Molly was shaken from her reverie by the sound of arguing. Percy came barreling out of the boy's tent. "Honestly George, that wasn't funny!"

"Oh come on Perce, live a little it was a laugh."

Molly noticed that Percy seemed to be soaked to the bone and in girl's pajamas. She held back a chuckle as an irate Percy marched up to her. "Mother do you see what George has done to me?" Molly couldn't resist a little chuckle at the sight of her Son close up Percy looked even more ridiculous. "Now Percy dear, it really isn't so bad, go dry off and change your clothes breakfast will be ready soon." Percy walked off in a huff, and she turned to a still snickering George. She wacked him on the back of the head and told him to apologize to Percy. George walked off still chuckling to do as she said; Molly didn't have the heart to really yell at him anymore. She was too happy to see him acting like himself again. The yelling seemed to have dragged the rest of her family from their tents, either that or the smell of Bacon.

She smiled at Audrey, who hurried over to see if she could help. Then she received a hug from Bill, who plucked Victoire from Fleur's arms and headed down towards the lake with Harry and Ginny. Fleur smiled at her husband's retreating back and turned to help Molly. The young French woman really had grown on Molly. Soon she had everyone gathered and eating their breakfast. Arthur finally emerged from the tent. "Okay Weasleys, today we are going to go for a hike in the woods. While we are out there we will catalogue plant species and gather fire wood." Molly caught sight of the book he was waving around; it was the Boy Scouts of America Guide Book.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, since I neglected my updates the last couple of days I'm putting up two chapters today. Thank you to all the people who have been reading! **

After Breakfast Ron found himself walking through the woods with his dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, neither girl wanted to remain behind with his mum, Fleur, and Audrey. His dad had given everyone a map, as well as some pictures of plants they were supposed to find. Hermione had the pictures and was muttering about how none of them were indigenous to Great Britain, so how on earth were we supposed to find them. Ron looked at the spot on the map marking their camp site and tried to figure out where they were. His dad was somewhere with Percy, Bill, Charlie, and George decided to go off on their own. Harry and Ginny had hiked with them for a while, but now they were somewhere ahead of them presumably climbing a tree, although he couldn't figure out why."

Ron looked over at the still muttering Hermione and couldn't help but laugh. She was looking for one of the plants, even though she knew they didn't live here, and her Hair had gotten tangled in a bush. She was stuck. A still laughing Ron freed Hermione from the shrubbery and then they headed towards where Ron knew there were several caves. He had never been in a cave before and was eager to look around.

* * *

><p>Harry looked out over the treetops marveling at how beautiful the forest was. He looked at the red head on the branch next to him and wondered at how beautiful she looked as she took in the treetops. Mrs. Weasley had insisted on keeping Teddy at the campsite with her, so they were unencumbered by the toddler. Harry had to admit, as much as he loved having Teddy around the toddler would have soon gotten bored in the forest, and a bored Teddy was a dangerous thing.<p>

They climbed back down from the tree and Harry looked at the map. Ginny had decided she wanted to just follow the lake around, that way they would go in a large circle and end up right back at the campsite again. They seemed to be going in the right direction. There were some caves up ahead that they wanted to stop in and check out. They hadn't really bothered to look for the plants; Hermione had said they weren't native so it seemed silly to look for them.

It was a short hike down to the cave, when they arrived Harry and Ginny saw a string tied to the entrance of the cave and saw a series of marks on the wall. Harry assumed they were there to help whoever left them avoid getting lost. Ginny looked into the mouth of the cave, "should we leave a mark as well?" Harry nodded and took out his wand. He carved an X into the rock and cautiously entered the cave. He and Ginny walked into the darkness, their wands lighting a path.

As they got deeper into the cave they heard the sounds of running water. They headed towards it and found themselves standing at the edge of a small creek. Harry and Ginny decided to stop and rest for a while. They found a rock that wasn't covered by too much slime and sat down. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and she leaned into her shoulder. They sat staring at the stream getting lost in their own thoughts.

Harry felt Ginny shift next to him and looked down. She was white as a sheet, "Gin what's wrong?" Ginny looked up at Harry and he saw the ghost of something clouding the brown eyes he loved so much. She took a deep breath, "It's nothing really, I just couldn't help but notice that this place looks like the Chamber did." Harry's eyes widened in realization, "I'm sorry Gin, I didn't even think about that, let's get you out of here." Ginny shook her head, "No, I want to keep exploring the cave, and I'm fine really it just caught me by surprise." Harry pulled her in closer to his side, "Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny smiled remembering asking him that same question this morning, "I guess we never really did talk about it, which is odd considering you're really the only person who could understand what went on down there."

Harry leaned down to kiss the top of Ginny's head, "I don't know about that Gin, you spent a year being controlled by him. That is a terrible thing to happen, I only showed up towards the end." Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder, "yes, but until the end I didn't really know what was going on. The worst parts were those last few days, and then being in the chamber. I don't really think about it anymore, but every once in a while something reminds me of it and I can't help, but feel scared." "You know that you can always talk to me about it Ginny, I'm here if you need to talk." Ginny laughed and buried her face into Harry's shoulder, "You always are love, I don't know if I ever really thanked you for that night. And for afterwards as well, don't think I didn't appreciate you trying to explain everything is a way that made it seem like none of it was my fault." "Gin none of it was your fault, and you didn't need to thank me, I couldn't let anything happen to Ron's sister. You should have seen his face when we found out you'd been taken into the chamber. As much as he loves to fight with you he really loves you."

Ginny got to her feet and held out a hand to Harry, "Okay Mr. Potter, things have gotten entirely too serious, I think we should keep exploring." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and let her pull him further into the cave, "Okay Gin, let's see where this cavern leads."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron were deep within the cave. Hermione had insisted that they attach a string to the entrance to the cave and leave a trail of marks as precautions. Ron shook his head, was there nothing Hermione hadn't read about, she told him they were basic spelunking precautions. Now they were following a stream through a cave. They had left the cavern where the stream was largest and were following it deeper into the cave. The followed it until it opened into a cave with a lake in it.<p>

Ron stopped at the edge of the water and looked over at Hermione who was standing at the entrance to the cavern with a look of complete awe on her face. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the water. Ron bent over to examine the lake, he wondered if it was safe to swim in. As though she was reading his thoughts Hermione spoke, "I don't think you should swim in this Ron, there are too many things we don't know, it's not safe." Hermione pulled Ron over to an outcropping on the wall that made a sort of bench; she pulled him down next to her and gave him a look. Ron grinned back and leaned down to kiss Hermione, she nodded her head yes, still smiling when his lips met hers.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny followed the stream through the cave, they noticed the string was moving in the same direction they were, and wondered who it could belong to. They soon got their answer when they reached the cavern with the lake and found Ron and Hermione snogging. The two were completely oblivious. Ginny got an evil glint in her eye and raised her wand. A jet of water shot out onto the amorous couple. They sprung apart both sputtering and caught sight of Harry and Ginny.<p>

After Ron and Hermione dried themselves with their wands, the two couples headed back through the cave following the string to the entrance. Upon their arrival they noticed the sun setting, it seems they had allowed the whole day to slip away. They apparated to just outside the camp barriers and walked in, they were met by a panicked Mrs. Weasley. "Oh Thank Goodness, where on Earth did you all go?" She stopped long enough to notice that only four of them were present, "Where are the others?" Ginny looked at her mom, "They aren't back yet? We thought we'd be the last." Before Mrs. Weasley could reply Bill and Charlie walked through the barriers supporting George between them. Bill set George down and spoke, "Sorry mum, dad convinced us to leave our wands here this morning. George slipped on the trail and twisted his ankle; it took us forever to get back here. Where are Dad and Percy?"

Mrs. Weasley was terrified, where could Arthur and Percy be, and if they didn't have their wands. Molly noticed Harry and Hermione studying a map and hurried over to join them. "...if we each take a section would could check the area they could cover in a few hours." Hermione seemed to be marking a map while Harry explained. Hermione finished marking, "okay does everyone want to take one section and search or do we want to work in pairs and take two sections? Mrs. Weasley and Audrey, you should stay here in case they come back, everyone should send up green sparks if you've found them and red if they're hurt and need help." Molly spoke up, "I'd feel much better if you kids went in pairs, it's getting dark and we don't know what are in these woods."

The pairs all set off for their sections of forest some of them would be apparating further out so more ground could be covered. Molly was terrified, why didn't Arthur keep his wand on him, was this camping trip destined for disaster? Molly did the only thing she could to keep sane, she cooked. Her family would be coming home, all of them, and they would be hungry no one had eaten since breakfast.

Several hours later they came trooping in with Arthur and Percy, who were both unharmed, the two men had simply gotten lost and been unable to find their way back to the campsite. Molly feed her exhausted family and sent everyone off to bed. In no time at all the campsite was full of snores, there would be no nightmares tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning! This is the second chapter posted today!**

Harry rolled over in his sleep and felt his godson next to him. The little boy wouldn't sleep in the tent if he couldn't sleep with Harry. Smiling Harry kissed the little boy on top of his head and reached for his glasses. The sun was streaming through the tent door; it looked like everyone was sleeping in today. It had been a long day yesterday and today Harry needed to spend time with Teddy. He hadn't really known what to do with Teddy at first; he didn't know how to be a godfather, but having the child in his life had been wonderful. Harry loved the little boy like he was his own and was so grateful that he could be there for Teddy. Harry would make sure Teddy had a good childhood, a good life; the little boy would never doubt he was loved.

Harry's musings were interrupted by Teddy. The little boy woke up and climbed onto Harry's stomach and looked down at his godfather expectantly. Harry tickled the child's sides, and scooped him up to take him outside. Teddy squirmed down and ran over to the edge of the lake. Harry caught up to him just before he got in the water. He scooped up his squealing godson and carried him back towards the tent. He saw Mrs. Weasley come out of her tent. "Morning Mrs. Weasley, we didn't wake you did we?" Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry, "No dear, I was just getting ready to start breakfast." Harry sat Teddy on his shoulders, "do you want a hand?" "That would be lovely dear; maybe you and Teddy can get the fire started while I mix up the oatmeal."

* * *

><p>Molly smiled as she watched Harry move around the fire. He really was a good cook, her smile faltered for a moment when she remembered how he had learned to cook. But that was in the past, and now Harry enjoyed cooking and Molly always enjoyed the help. Teddy was building a cave for his stuffed wolf out of stones. He was babbling to Moony and stacking rocks while Harry was cooking. Molly couldn't help but notice that Harry was keeping one eye on the boy the whole time he was cooking. Harry would be a good father someday.<p>

Molly smiled at Hermione as she walked out rubbing sleep from her eyes. She walked over to Harry and tried to help him. Hermione was not quite as skilled in the kitchen. She and Harry lived in the same building, they both rented muggle flats. Molly knew that Harry often helped Hermione with her cooking; the young woman really was a quick study.

Molly watched Hermione bend down next to Teddy; she showed the little boy how to build a roof on Moony's cave. As the smell of breakfast wafted through the tents the rest of Molly's family slowly stumbled out of bed and out to the campfire. While they were eating everyone decided that after yesterday's excitement and today's late start, it would be the perfect day to spend it on the lake.

* * *

><p>Ginny was sitting on her bunk in her bathing suit while Hermione tried to figure out a way to hide her scars. Both women wore the scars they had earned in the war with pride, but they did sometimes make certain clothing choices uncomfortable. Ginny like her bathing suit because it was a two piece and showed just a strip of her stomach while still covering the worst of her scars. Hermione had a more conservative one piece but her scars were all still clearly visible. Audrey had already left the tent and had gone to lie out and get some sun.<p>

Ginny didn't really understand Audrey; she didn't really want to play sports or anything fun. She was very dull, but then again she was dating Percy. Ginny was fairly certain any girl who would date Percy had to have a very low tolerance for adventure. Ginny was brought back to reality by Hermione's exclamation. "I give up! Let the bloody scars show I don't care!" Ginny made sure her suit was coving the marks engraved on her back and followed Hermione out of the tent.

Ginny realized the boys were still in their tent as she and Hermione headed down to the water. Ginny couldn't help but notice how perfect Fleur looked as she sat on the water's edge with her mum and little Vic. She shook any self-doubt from her mind and hurried to catch up with Hermione who was swimming towards a dock in the middle of the lake.

* * *

><p>Arthur had gone into the boys' tent to see what was taking so long. Bill had disappeared into the tent twenty minutes ago muttering about modesty. Arthur took in the sight of his still fully clothed sons, and realized what the problem might be, "Boys are you all embarrassed?" Bill was the first to speak, "well yeah dad it's one thing to know you've got scars, and another thing to be comfortable with them and proud of the fights you fought to get them. But going out in public in swim trunks is just putting our them on display." Arthur looked around at his sons, "alright everybody take your shirts off." Arthur pulled his own shirt over his head and looked expectantly at his sons.<p>

One by one Arthur watched his boys pull their shirts off. Harry and Bill were by far the worst. Bill had been ravaged by Greyback, and Harry had been hurt on a field assignment for the aurors. Both men had chests cover in scars. It made Arthur sad to see the torn bodies of his boys, but it also made him grateful. They may be scared but they were alive, Fred had been relatively unmarked but he was gone. Teddy made all the difference, he pulled on Harry's swim trunks, "Awwee, I wanna go swum, come wif me." Bill looked at Harry, "I'll go if you will." Harry looked at Ron who nodded and grabbed George's arm, "come on your holiness." Charlie grabbed Bill and Teddy dragged Harry, with Percy bringing up the rear. Arthur watched his sons tear across the beach and jump into the water. Harry and Teddy stopped close to the edge where Teddy could still touch the bottom.

Arthur went to sit with Molly trying not to feel self-conscious in his swim suit while he watched his children carry on in the water.

* * *

><p>Harry had Teddy in the shallow part of the lake, but was taking no chances he had floaties on the little boy's arms to ensure he didn't sink. Teddy floated down to where little Vic was splashing in her mother's arms and Harry followed. Teddy seemed to be very curious about Vic. Harry sat next to Mr. Weasley and watched while Teddy splashed Vic toes with water. She would giggle and he would splash her again. Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry, "If you want to go join the others Harry I think I can manage to watch Teddy." Harry shook his head, "No thanks Mrs. Weasley, I don't really know how to swim." At this Fleur looked up, "What do you mean? I ave seen you swim, you jumped into ze black lake with ze rest of us in ze tournament." Harry grinned sheepishly, "that was actually my first time swimming." Fleur stared at him in shock, "you jumped into ze lake, and swam to ze bottem, and zen you save my gabrielle, but you do not know ow to swim?" Harry nodded, "Yeah, I figured out the clue too late, so figuring out a way to breath underwater was a bigger concern then learning how to swim." Fleur handed Vic to Mr. Weasley and stood up, "Well zen, give Teddie to Molly, you must learn to swim today."<p>

Harry felt more than a little self-conscious, but it didn't take long for Fleur to show Harry the basics and soon he was mostly swimming right alongside Fleur. Once Fleur had declared that now Harry would not sink to the bottom of the lake they returned to the shallows to reclaim their charges. Eventually Ron, Hermione, and Ginny disentangled themselves from George's bizarre version of Marco Polo and made their way over to Harry and Teddy. They settled themselves in the water and soon Teddy was happily floating between the four of them.

Ron looked at Harry, "What were you and Fleur doing earlier?" Harry felt himself blush, "she was teaching me how to swim." Harry looked at his two best friends and the love of his life, they were staring at his as though he had grown an extra head, "what not everyone learns to swim when they're young." Ginny spoke up, "maybe everyone doesn't learn to swim, but we've all seen you swim." Hermione was staring at Harry disapprovingly, "please tell me you didn't jump into the lake without knowing how to swim." Harry smiled sheepishly at her, "they had Ron, my weazy, Dobby called him, and since I took the egg seriously I thought Ron could die. Besides the gills and fins really make swimming easy."

Eventually Teddy fell asleep in Harry's arms. He carried the little boy into the tent and changed him into night clothes. When Harry returned he saw that everyone had scattered. Bill and Fleur had gone into their tent with Victoire. Ron and Hermione had decided to go for a walk, as had Percy and Audrey, George and Charlie were out on the dock in the middle of the lake trying to see who could push the other off the most times. Their muffled cries drifted back to Harry as he sat down next to Ginny.

When he sat Ginny turned to face him, she shifted so his knees were just touching hers and smiled over at him. "Is Teddy asleep?" "Yeah He's out like a light the swimming really wore him out." Ginny stared at Harry's chest for a while Harry was starting to blush when he heard Ginny giggle. "What's funny Gin?" She tried to stop giggling long enough to answer, "Well apparently your face isn't the only thing that goes red when you're embarrassed." Harry looked at his chest and saw that he did indeed have a red blush covering his chest, "Why were you staring, that's why I was blushing." Ginny paused to think, "Well I don't get to see you without your shirt on very often and I haven't seen you bare chested at all since right after you got hurt and you were covered in bandages. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was just taking an inventory of your injuries. You've managed to amass quite a few."

Harry looked at Ginny, "well yeah, I'm trying to avoid looking like Mad Eye, but I'm not having much luck. I seem to accumulate scars rather rapidly. Do they bother you?" Harry peeked at Ginny out of the corner of his eye he was afraid to see her reaction. What if she didn't like the way he looked? Ginny just shook her head at Harry, "No love, they could never bother me, and you most certainly do not look like Mad Eye. Besides they aren't scars, they're beauty marks." Harry looked at her in confusion, Ginny giggled again, "I never thought this day would come, but I am going to paraphrase Fleur, 'all these marks mean is that my boyfriend is brave' you earned those marks fighting to keep other people safe. They show how brave you are and that makes me so proud of you. Not that I want you to keep getting hurt, because I love you and don't want anything to happen to you, an oh Merlin I'm rambling." Harry leaned over and kissed her.

They broke apart when Harry heard someone clear their throat above them. Charlie and George were standing over them with evil grins on their faces. George grabbed Harry and Charlie looked at Ginny, "say good night to lover boy Ginny." Ginny glared at her brothers, "you two behave yourselves." They shot Ginny what they believed to be innocent expressions and pulled Harry towards their tent. Ginny shook her head at their backs and headed to her own tent to wait for Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sat up in bed; he thought he heard Ron whimpering in his sleep. Harry got up and looked at Ron on the top bunk. Harry saw Charlie, George, and Percy were watching Ron, not sure what to do. Harry shook Ron's shoulder, "Mate wake up what's wrong?" Ron still half asleep spoke, "the spiders want me to tap dance, I don't want to tap dance!" Harry visibly relaxed and then spoke, "they can't make you tap dance, you tell them Ron, you're the boss! Don't let the spiders win." Ron turned over mumbling about not tap dancing and muttering threats to the spiders. Harry climbed back into his bunk and saw Ron's brother's staring at him. "What you lot haven't had to deal with the tap dancing spiders dream before?" The brothers shook their heads, and Charlie spoke, "no we would take the mickey out of him if we'd known 'bout that." Harry smiled at him, "well try not to torment him about it too much the spider dreams have been worse since his run in with the acromantulas." Harry climbed back into his bed and soon the sounds of snoring filled the tent once again.

* * *

><p>By the time the sun had risen the men had all forgotten about Ron's dream, they were too busy plotting for the day ahead. Today they were learning muggle football. Arthur Weasley had brought along a bag of balls and they were going to have a tournament. The family quickly breakfasted and readied themselves to play. Molly had Victoire and Teddy, she would be refereeing the games and everyone else had paired off into teams of two. It was Bill and Fleur, Charlie and George, Percy and Audrey, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, leaving Arthur to be the coach. He was quite excited for this job; he had a whistle and everything.<p>

Unfortunately for the Weasleys being good Quidditch players did not mean they could pick up on football quickly. Before they could play any games everyone had to learn how to play. Arthur looked around at his children with amusement, they were really quite clumsy. He refrained from chuckling when Bill tripped over the ball. He panicked and dragged Fleur down with him. Arthur hurried over to help them up; he tried to disentangle them from their battered heap on the ground with limited success. He heard George chuckling and turned with a sinking feeling in his stomach. If George was chucking, he must be up to something, Arthur didn't want to look, but he had to it was his job as a father. Arthur let out a sigh of relief when he saw George, it was fairly innocent, all he'd done was bewitch the football to bounce repeatedly off the back of Percy's head. Fortunately Molly caught sight of this, "George Weasley you stop that this instant." Arthur tried to hide a smirk, Molly was something else. All it took was a glare from her and his children suddenly remembered how to behave.

* * *

><p>Ron didn't understand this Muggle game. First off there was only one ball and nobody was allowed to fly. It was just as silly as it had seemed when Dean tried to explain it to him first year. But Ron couldn't say no to Hermione and she surprisingly had wanted to play. Ron took one look at the Hermione's pleading face and knew that he would play this football. Ron smiled as he watched her bouncing the ball on her knee; she had told him that she used to play in the children's league when she was younger. Hermione caught sight of him staring and kicked the ball towards him. Ron tried to kick it back and found himself flat on his back. "Are you alright Ron?" Hermione was leaning over him; actually from this angle he had a perfect view down her shirt. Hermione noticed where Ron's eyes were pointed and sighed in relief, "oh good you're fine. Get up and I'll show you how to do it properly." Ron grinned up at her, "Well you are an excellent teacher." Hermione smirked at him, "and you love, are a willing pupil when properly motivated." Ron saw the mischief dancing in Hermione's eyes, and got up, if they could get some alone time later he could think of a few ways she could motivate him.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny did not get this football thing. She kept trying to use her hands, so they were now firmly clasped behind her back. Harry had said this was how they trained young children to use only their feet. If it weren't for Harry's insistence that this game was fun she would have stopped playing. Ginny stopped and looked across to Harry he was playing with the ball with his foot; she stopped to take him in. He looked so happy, it was an almost childish happy, a look Ginny very rarely saw on Harry's face. She would keep playing this silly game all day if it meant he kept that expression on his face. Harry looked over at her and passed her the ball she stopped it unsteadily, and kicked it back. After a while Ginny began to relax into the easy rhythm, her eyes locked in on Harry's as they passed the ball between them. Ginny felt herself flush under Harry's gaze, hopefully they could sneak off for some alone time later today.<p>

* * *

><p>Molly sat with the two little ones and watched the soccer games. Once everyone had learned how to handle the ball they played two on two games. It quickly became apparent that Harry and Hermione were the only two really playing this football. Molly couldn't stop the smile from tugging at her lips as she watched these normally serious friends fight over the football. Everyone else had given up the pretense of playing as was simply watching Harry and Hermione. Finally after watching the pair end up in a heap on the ground again, she called an end to the game. Molly joined by Arthur decided to keep Teddy and Victoire. She sent the rest of her children off on their own. She had seen the looks on her children's faces and knew that all the young couple might be hoping for a little alone time.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny walked at a lazy pace around the lake. They didn't want any of the brothers to think they were up to something, not that they were. Ginny just didn't want an interruption like they'd had last night. The boys pulled Harry away before she'd had a chance to really kiss him. She wasn't about to waste this opportunity. Ginny caught sight of the cave they had explored earlier in the week. She pulled Harry towards the opening of the cave and pulled him towards a convenient nook. Ginny pushed Harry against the cave wall and pressed her lips to his. Ginny smiled against Harry's lips as his hands explored the skin of her back. She pressed herself into him one hand tangled in his hair while the other reached down to untuck his shirt. Ginny moaned into Harry's kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist. Harry turned so Ginny's back was pressed against the cave wall. Harry trailed kisses down Ginny's neck and she dug her fingers into his back. Every cell of Ginny's body was on high alert; kissing Harry was like nothing else. The last conscious thought that passed through Ginny's mind was that she might just spontaneously combust. Then Harry's lips trailed down Ginny's collarbone and she lost all abilities to think rationally.<p>

* * *

><p>As the sun was setting on another day of camping Molly watched her children wander back into the campsite. George and Charlie had been on the lake most of the day and were already in bed. Molly smirked to herself as she watched the four rather disheveled couples wander back into the camp. Bill and Fleur took Victoire and headed back to their tent eager to finish what they started in the woods. Percy and Audrey always proper shared a chaste goodnight kiss before parting ways. Harry and Ginny lingered longer but still quickly said goodnight. Molly would need to talk to Ginny, she knew the young couple had yet to sleep together in the metaphorical sense, but she wasn't sure why they were waiting. As Ginny's mum she would just have to sit her down for a little girl talk. Ron and Hermione's goodnight kiss made Molly blush. The love birds lingered over the kiss until Ginny dragged Hermione off to the girls' tent. Ron slowly made his way to the boys' tent he almost seemed drunk, it made Molly so happy to know those two were finally making each other happy. Teddy had run off to Harry so that left just Molly and Arthur out by the fire. Molly pulled Arthur towards the tent a mischievous expression in her eye, the children weren't the only loving couples in this camp site.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione sat by the lake with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Bill and Fleur were still asleep; Victoire had a rough night, so they hadn't gotten to bed until the sun had risen. Percy and Audrey had gone for a walk around the lake, and the rest of the boys were exploring the woods with Teddy. The two year old liked looking at the plants. Hermione smiled as she remembered the first time she'd seen Teddy metamorph. Harry had brought him up to her flat one Saturday. He had set his sight on a vase of flowers and right before their eyes his skin turned green and waxy. Then his hair took on the color and texture of the flower petals. Knowing Teddy, he would be sporting some new plant look when he got back today.

Still smiling to herself Hermione tuned back into the conversation the redheaded women to her left were carrying on. "No Mum"

"But Ginny dear, you can talk to me about anything"

"I said no mum; it's too uncomfortable talking about these things with your mum."

Mrs. Weasley shot Hermione a shrewd look, "Well then how about a friend. You and Hermione are like sisters talk to her about it."

Hermione looked between the two women in horror, it was never a good idea to get between two Weasley women when a fight might break out, "I really don't want to intrude, if Ginny doesn't want to talk I don't want to force her."

Ginny snorted, "you don't even know what we're talking about do you?" Hermione shook her head and glared at Mrs. Weasley who was trying to hide her smile.

"Ginny dear, why don't you tell Hermione the whole story and then we'll revisit this issue."

Ginny roller her eyes and began, "okay, we've been arguing about Harry. You know that we've been together for two years now and that we haven't slept together. Mum is concerned, although I don't know why. Most mothers would not try to rush their daughter into bed with a man. It's not that we don't want to, our physical relationship is great. The problem is that we both work long hours, we frequently have to travel, so we go extended periods of time without seeing each other. You know that was a pretty big issue for us not too long ago. We want our first time to be special." Ginny paused as though unsure if she should go on, Hermione tried to look encouraging. "Okay fine, but you can't tell Harry I told you this. I think he's a little unsure of himself because he never got 'the talk'. There was no one to sit him down and he isn't exactly going to talk about our sex life with my dad or my brothers."

Hermione let what she'd learned sink in, "I could talk to him." Ginny and Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione liked she'd grown a second head. "What it's not like he doesn't know where babies come from, it's just sex I have a book I can give him." Ginny and Mrs. Weasley still looked shocked, "Honestly, he's one of my best friends, it'll be an awkward conversation, but I think we'll survive it. I have a book about it." Still receiving flabbergasted looks from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley Hermione continued, "I was curious how 'the talk' would be different in the Wizarding world, so I bought a book that discusses both."

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley broke out into giggles, soon Hermione joined them. She couldn't help but think that this would be one of the most unpleasant conversations she and Harry would ever have. Eventually the giggling subsided and Hermione clutched at a stich in her side. When she looked up Hermione found Ginny staring at her, "What Ginny?" Ginny tilted her head to the side still staring at Hermione, "You would really do that for him?" Hermione smiled, "of course, I always wanted a brother growing up. When Harry and I became friends I finally got the brother I always wanted." Ginny Beamed at Hermione and nodded her head in thanks.

Hermione noticed that Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes and looked down at her lap. She was always a little uncertain when it came to tears. Ginny patted her mother's hand and Mrs. Weasley collected herself enough to speak, "well that was lovely girls." As the afternoon progressed the women the women all occupied themselves with other things. Mrs. Weasley was knitting, Ginny was working on plays for the Harpies, and Hermione was entrenched in rewriting some old Werewolf legislation. Hermione bit her tongue trying to control her anger as she read through the blatant bigotry and silly prejudice that had been turned into law. As evening approached Hermione finished her work and looked around. It struck her how special these moments were. A day of easy chatter and comfortable silence. Hermione had never really had many friends before Hogwarts and then her friends were mainly boys. She stopped and let herself really appreciate the bond she had with these women and how special that bond really was.

Hermione was jolted back to reality by the sound of Ginny's voice, "Hermione, Earth to Hermione." "Sorry Ginny I was just thinking." Mrs. Weasley looked up from her knitting, "what about love?" Hermione smiled, "About how wonderful this is." Hermione gestured to the space between the three women, "this friendship, I never really had friends who were girls before, it's nice." Mrs. Weasley put down her knitting to look at the two young women, "it is the men may not like to believe this, but these bonds are what build a family, they are incredibly powerful and are something to be treasured."

Hermione lapsed back into silence and the women all returned to their tasks comfortable in each other's presence. Not long after Hermione heard the approach of the men. Sure enough Teddy's skin looked like tree bark and his hair like leaves. Everyone gather around the fire for another camping style dinner. They all really enjoyed roasting food on the stakes. As night fell Hermione snuggled into Ron's side and looked around at the women around the campfire. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fleur, even Audrey; were all incredible women. A deep sense of peace settled over Hermione when she realized she was one of them too, she belonged here.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur Weasley stood in the middle of his family's campsite in the early hours of the morning practically shaking with excitement. Today was the last day of the camping trip tomorrow they would take the bus home. Arthur glanced at his watch he was going to get all his family out of bed to see the sunrise. Arthur repressed a shudder when he realized that several of his children were not morning people. Ignoring the ginger fueled wrath that would soon descend upon him Arthur put his whistle to his lips. The shrill cry cut through the morning air, and Arthur heard the mutterings and profanity that he always associated with waking his children.

Molly was the first to leave the tent she hurried to his side looking concerned. Arthur gestured for her to wait for the others. Still whistling Arthur watched as his children slowly made their way out of bed. Finally when all his loved ones were around him rubbing sleep from their eyes and shivering he let the whistle fall. It dangled from a string around his neck, quite ingenious really, so he wouldn't lose it. "Morning Weasleys! As I'm sure you remember today is our last day here; I want to make this day special. So we are starting our day together by watching the sunrise."

Arthur was practically bouncing with excitement; unfortunately his children didn't seem to share his enthusiasm. He saw Hermione seemed to be torn, finally she spoke, "Mr. Weasley according to my watch it's now 3:17 am the sun won't rise until close to 5:00 am." A groan rose up from his children at this news. Mr. Weasley beamed at them in return, "well then we'll have time for a spot of breakfast. Besides I want us to have the full sunrise experience, so we'll watch the sky lighten."

At this point Molly saw that he needed some assistance and started shooing her children towards the camp fire. In no time at all they were all sitting comfortably eating egg and bacon sandwiches. Arthur never ceased to be amazed by Molly's ability to get their children to do what she wanted. As his children filled their bellies their mouths began to move. Arthur sat with his sandwich and let the chattering of his children surround him. He was used to people telling him that he and Molly were nuts for having all these kids, but he loved it. This happy chaos was his bliss, if only Fred were here this would be the perfect morning.

* * *

><p>Ron looked around at the other occupants of the tent and couldn't help but smile. Watching the sunrise hadn't been possible because of the torrential downpour that arrived with the dawn. Now his very boisterous family was all cooped up in the campsite. The charms Hermione cast managed to keep the area under them dry, but it was nowhere near enough room for his family to run free. It was only nine o'clock in the morning and already George had set Percy on fire, Ginny had cast a bat Bogey hex at Charlie for trying to eat her pygmy puff Arnold, and his mum and Bill had been arguing for almost an hour about Bill's ponytail and earring. Fleur had quite wisely decided to leave them to their fight and had wandered off to sit with Audrey. If the look on Fleur's face was any indication she wanted nothing more than to poke Audrey's eyes out. Ginny had been cornered by dad and was roped into playing with the collection of broken umbrellas he had brought along for just this reason. If she hadn't just hexed Charlie she probably would have wriggled from her father's grasp, but with Charlie looking for revenge Ginny was better off staying with their dad. Ron looked to his right and saw his two best friends playing with Teddy together. It made Ron Happy to see them both so happy, and Ron's stomach flipped when he remembered that he was part of that happiness.<p>

* * *

><p>George was enjoying himself. It had been so long since he had enjoyed anything, but now he found himself having to pretend to be okay less frequently. Fred's loss still left a gaping hole inside him. George knew he would gladly give his other ear and as many limbs as he could spare to have his twin back, but that wasn't possible.<p>

George also knew that his siblings had really pulled together to help him get through the last two years, and he didn't know that he would ever feel completely normal again, but he knew that the future looked bright. If he was being completely honest with himself there was a someone who was making the future seem brighter. George had been seeing Angelina Johnson for a couple of months now and it was time to let his family know. He would have to bring her to the next Sunday Lunch. Bringing his attention back to his increasingly bored family George made a decision. A bored Weasley was a dangerous thing.

George grabbed Ron's hand his younger brother instinctively grabbed Harry who grabbed Hermione, and pulled them all out into the rain. Once he had ensured that they were all thoroughly soaked and were pretending to be ducks with Teddy, George returned to the campsite to grab more family. In no time at all he had his family racing around in the rain. Mud was thrown, mostly at Percy, and everyone was smiling. Eventually George knew his mum would insist every come back and cover and dry off, but for now they were just having fun, and wasn't that the point of this whole trip?


	11. Chapter 11

George Weasley sat around the campfire with the rest of his family. As he predicted his mother had called an end to the rain games. Although, to her credit she had allowed the games to continue much longer then he thought she would. George noticed his mother was much more lenient with him now. It was as though she didn't have the heart to really yell at him George felt his stomach drop every time he remembered Fred. George was trying to regain some normalcy, and slowly he found himself adjusting. This afternoon he had sat with his family, everyone was bundled up after their rain games, and they had talked, really talked and it had been wonderful. George hadn't known that Charlie was considering moving closer to home. Bill and Fleur were considering having more kids, but Fleur had some trouble getting pregnant so they weren't sure if it would happen. George had really noticed for the first time how happy his siblings were. Harry and Ginny had been snuggled up with Teddy all afternoon and the glow they let off was only surpassed by the radiance of Ron and Hermione. Even Percy was happy, George didn't know Percy knew how to be happy, but with Audrey he had a quiet sort of glow about him. George pulled another sausage off the skewer he had in the fire, and decided that he needed to give his family a special last night. With an evil grin on his face George headed towards the boys tent to whip up a surprise the Weasley clan would never forget.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched George disappear into the tent and knew that his son was finally starting to heal. He was next to Molly the whole family was spending the day around the campfire, and Arthur had loved every minute of it. Now he contentedly listened to the happy chatter while his grown children ate marshmallows. "I can eat more then you bro, just give in old man, you'll never win."<p>

Bill tried to smirk at Charlie his mouth full of marshmallow, "keep talking little bro, I'm getting a nice lead." "Mare nod!" Charlie mumbled his mouth full of marshmallows. Fleur just shook her head and continued to keep count of the marshmallows.

Meanwhile Ron and Harry seemed to be having a sword fight with their skewers. Each man had a flaming marshmallow attached to the end of their skewer to make things more interesting. Ginny and Hermione looked on making sure to keep Teddy far away from the fire. Arthur was amused to see both men had burned off pieces of hair and Harry seemed to have lost the end of his eyebrow.

Arthur began to wonder what George was up to. He looked around and spotted his son making his way back towards the fire.

* * *

><p>Ginny saw George return to the camp fire wearing an expression she knew meant trouble. She nodded in George's direction and Hermione looked at her questioningly. Ginny pointed to her face. Hermione glanced back at George's face and then back to Ginny concern etched on her features. Harry and Ron finally stopped their sword fight and Ginny pointed them both in George's direction. Ron was just about to speak when George stood up wand drawn. "Attention Weasley's, since tonight is our last night here I prepared a little surprise." With that George raised his wand and fireworks shot up around the campsite. Ginny couldn't help but admire how magnificent they were when disaster struck. The fireworks bounced off the protective enchantments and went careening around the campsite. It was chaos, fireworks were exploding everywhere and George dropped his wand in the confusion. Ginny huddled around Teddy with Harry ensuring the sparks stayed away from the little boy. Eventually George found his wand and put a stop to the bedlam. And then he did something that took everyone by surprise. Standing in the middle of the smoking singed campsite, surrounded by the tattered remains of his brilliant display George laughed. It was a deep belly laugh, a moment of pure unadulterated joy. It was completely contagious and Ginny couldn't help but join in. Soon the Weasley family still chuckling turned in for the night certain no one would forget this trip any time soon.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here it is the last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who read.**

Hermione stood in the middle of full blown Weasley Chaos. It was already mid-morning and they still hadn't gotten the bus loaded. First everyone slept in; after the fireworks excitement everyone had been exhausted. Then, rucksacks had to be packed and tents cleaned up, breakfast of course, and a little chaos for good measure.

Hermione quickly scanned the campsite taking an inventory of the troubles. Bill and Fleur were packed, but having trouble comforting Victoire, she had been screaming for the last twenty minutes. Charlie was trying to find his underwear, though Hermione didn't want to know how he managed to lose that. Audrey was trying to comfort a distressed Percy, it seemed his check list had gone missing and now he couldn't ensure he had all his possessions. George was hiding behind the bus snickering, he seemed to have both Charlie's underwear and Percy's list, though mercifully he was packed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were having a disagreement about the tents, while Mrs. Weasley was shoving bits of breakfast in people's hands as they hurried by her. Mr. Weasley thought the only way to pack the tents was the muggle way and Mrs. Weasley had taken his tent mallet and told him to use his wand. Harry was trying to explain to a saddened Teddy that they had to go home, and finally she spotted Ron and Ginny. Hermione sighed when she saw that the two siblings were arguing about something and headed her way.

* * *

><p>Ginny was arguing with Ron again, bickering was probably the better term. They just couldn't help themselves sometimes. Ginny caught one look at Hermione's face as they approached her and stopped in her tracks, "What do you need?" Hermione's face flooded with relief, "George has Charlie's underwear, and Percy's list, if you Ginny could go get them from him. Ron could you help your dad pack up the tents, and send Harry and Teddy over to me." Ginny couldn't help but smile at Hermione's ability to manage the chaos her family created.<p>

Ginny tapped George on the shoulder, he turned to face her and she fixed him with the glare she had learned from her mum. The smirk melted off George's face, "Are you going to tell mum?" Ginny smirked at George, "I won't as long as you help." The smirk returned to George's face, "What do you need to do." Ginny looked at her older brother with amazement, George could do anything, "Well for starters, Charlie needs his underwear back, and Percy needs his list, then we need to get everyone packed and in the bus." George saluted at Ginny and hurried off to return his prizes.

Ginny headed back to the truck and saw the Harry had built Teddy a blanket tent in one of the bus seats. The little boy was now happily encapsulated in the seat playing with moony. Harry and Hermione were packing what they could into the bus. Ginny looked over at Ron he was having some success getting the tents packed up though her father seemed to be more a hindrance then a help. Ginny couldn't help but giggle at George; he had slipped Charlie's underwear into his rucksack and was trying to convince him that they had been there all along. Meanwhile Percy had found his list and was checking things off it as he lectured Audrey on the importance of not moving his things. Ginny just shook her head; Audrey was the only woman who could put up with Percy. Ginny went to help Ron and her dad. With two of them they managed to keep their father out of too much trouble. One unfortunate incident with the tent mallet later, Ron's toes would heal, and twenty minutes later the tents were in the bus.

Ginny stood in the middle of what had been their campsite and watched her family. Bill and Fleur had finally calmed baby Victoire. Charlie and George were claiming the back seats of the bus for themselves. Percy was sitting in the front of the bus with Audrey, he looked eager to prove that he at least knew how to sit properly on the bus. Ginny waved her wand removing the last of the enchantments and felt Harry grab her hand. They joined Ron and Hermione and got on the bus. Her dad closed the door and with an ominous groan the bus began the slow journey home. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder and noticed that her family was silent. The only noise was the groaning of the bus engine and sound of their breathing. Ginny closed her eyes enjoying the silence. It was comfortable, the kind of silence you could only have with a group of people you loved. It was the perfect ending to a week of noise and chaos.


End file.
